


Mycroft Holmes: Private Investigator

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, British Government Sherlock, Consulting Detective Mycroft, M/M, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade has just become a detective, and he's determined to do the best job he can...even if he's stuck with a lot of paperwork.</p><p>But when a strange man in a long coat comes in and solves  a case of serial murders without much effort at all, Greg finds himself stunned and intrigued.</p><p>And then there's the man who broke into his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft Holmes: Private Investigator

**Author's Note:**

> Can I please have a young, newly appointed detective (not detective inspector) Lestrade be forced to work with consulting detective Mycroft Holmes? Basically mustrade au goodness. —anon

“God, we’ve got another one…”

Greg Lestrade could hear his coworkers gossiping about the latest dead body brought in that day. Victim three of a violent serial killer targeting prostitutes. How original. They already gave the killer the nickname “little Jackie,” again, very original.

At the moment, Greg was working on paperwork, organizing the information on the case. He knew he had been given desk duty because he was the rookie detective on the team, but at least it gave him the opportunity to get a good look at all the information on the case.

“Oh great, it’s _him_ again.”

At the sound of utter contempt from those in the room, Greg found himself looking up at who could possibly inspire such hatred.

The man who just walked in didn’t look too…evil. Greg had to admit, he had an air about him that said “smug bastard.” Something about the posh suit underneath the long black overcoat he was wearing, or the way the auburn haired man was so pristinely put together.

The urge to see him ruffled and debauched flashed across Greg’s mind, though he’d never admit it to anyone, including himself.

Then again, he didn’t have much time to deny anything to anyone, considering the fact that the new man was heading directly toward his desk. The muted clicks of his shoes (no doubt worth more than what Greg could make in a month) sounded against the tiles, until they finally came to a stop in front his desk. Greg looked up at the man, who was smirking as he leaned close to Greg.

“Closet bisexual, or homosexual?”

The statement had Greg reeling, trying to find his bearings, “Excuse me?”

“Bisexual or homosexual?” The man repeated his voice as droll as if he were discussing the weather instead of questioning a complete stranger’s sexuality.

Greg could feel his face heating up, “I am _married,_ thank you very much.”

The stranger didn’t seem too put off, “Unhappily, I might add, to a woman who has had a series of affairs and whom you keep taking back out of a sense of obligation.” He smirked, “Now, are those the files I’ll be reading?” The man looked at the files Greg was organizing before taking them for himself.

The young detective was left gaping, “I…what…who…hey!” His mind seemed to regain function at the sight of the stranger holding case files, “You can’t have those!”

Eyebrow quirked, the man gave Greg a look of condensation that the detective would have sworn would have put his wife to shame. He didn’t say another word, simply looking through all the files of the serial murderer. After a few moments, the man rolled his eyes, irritation flitting across his face, “Clark!”

Greg turned to look at the detective inspector in charge of the investigation. Clark, to his credit, looked only mildly annoyed at being addressed so, “Yes?”

“I thought you said this case would be interesting.”

Clark looked affronted, “Of course it is, it’s a serial murderer. I thought you—”

The man rolled his eyes once more, “It is _not_ a serial murderer. It is your garden variety spousal homicide who used the other murders to try and cover any potential motive. I suggest you look into the husband of victim two _properly_ this time.”

With that, he turned on his heel and, with his coat fluttering behind him, left without so much as another word.

The young detective stared for a moment before looking back at his mentor, “Who the _hell_ was that?”

Clark sighed, shaking his head, “Mycroft Holmes. He’s…a private investigator.”

“Private investigator? Those still exist?” Greg shook his head, “And you just let him look at our casefiles?”

“I don’t like it, Lestrade.” Clark snapped, “But Holmes, that bastard that he is…he’s a genius. Every single case he’s looked at, we’ve been able to solve.”

 _That_ got Greg’s attention, “Every one?”

Clark nodded, picking up the files, “…Let’s take another look at the husband of victim two…”

* * *

 

It had been a long day for the young detective. Finding out that the husband of Claire Redfield had no alibi for not only her time of death, but the other murders as well…that had been a surprised.

He couldn’t figure out how Holmes did it, what clues he saw to find the truth. Part of him wanted to think it was some sort of trick, but another part him wanted to believe that crime solving could be as simple as seeing _all_ the facts.

With a sigh, Greg unlocked the front door to his home. With any luck, Anna would still be at her book club so he could have a few moments of peace and quiet in his favorite armchair.

At least he would have. If there hadn’t been someone already sitting in said armchair.

“Good evening, Detective Lestrade.” The intruder said calmly, “I hear you’ve met my darling brother.”


End file.
